Eros: Love Isn't Real, Is It?
by green frogs
Summary: It was his job to make others fall in love. He never really believed in the idea and thought humans were merely there for fun. However, when he meets the one girl he can't have, he finds himself falling in love. Is it real? Eros/Psyche.
1. Eros

"Isn't she gorgeous?"

Artemis shrugged. "She's pretty. But I don't know why your mom is so freaked out about her. She's not _that_ pretty."

"ARTEMIS! Are you blind? Do you not see that gorgeous ebony hair that flows past her waist like silk strands, each more perfect than the last? Do you not see those lovely, glowing green eyes? Do you not see those perfectly formed lips of hers? You _cannot_ simply say she's pretty. She's _gorgeous_."

Artemis shrugged as she shifted a little on the cloud she sat on. Below her was a small farm and the young lady of their discussion was currently getting a pitcher of water from a well.

"I don't know Eros. Aren't you supposed to kill her or something?" Artemis asked her friend who sat next to her and gaped at the girl.

Eros frowned. "Mother wants her to fall in love with the ugliest person in the world. But she's so beautiful. How could I let that fate befall her? Isn't she gorgeous?"

Artemis looked at the girl again. "I suppose. But shouldn't you fall in love with her because of who she is and not what she looks like?"

This caused Eros to turn and look at Artemis. "Who said I was falling in love with her? And what's wrong with falling for someone because of her looks? People love mother because of her beauty."

Artemis shrugged. "Perhaps it's the virgin thing but I don't want some guy to like me just because I'm good looking. I want him to like my hunting skills and for my mind."

"It's the virgin thing," Eros replied with a definite nod of his head. He didn't understand why anyone is a virgin. Sex is just so wonderful. Who would live without it?

"Shut up," Artemis said with a shove at Eros.

Eros laughed.

"Beauty isn't everything," Artemis said proudly as she looked up into the clouds around them.

"Do you know who you're talking to? Being raised by my mother, I've learned that beauty isn't everything; it's the only thing." Eros added, "Well beauty and sex. Sex is very important to mother."

"Ugh. You sound like you have an Oedipal complex."

Now it was Eros turn to shove Artemis. "That is the _grossest_ thing I've ever heard. How could you say that?"

"Sorry. It's just when you talk about your mom and sex in the same sentence, I can't help but think of it," Artemis said with an innocent smile.

"For a virgin, you have a _very _perverted mind," Eros stated as he looked back at the girl below. She has now started to wash her clothes.

"Who said I was still a virgin?" Artemis said with a wink.

Now _that _really caused Eros to turn from the beauty and look at his brown haired hunter friend again.

"WHAT?"

Artemis laughed. "You are so gullible. _Please_. Have you seen the guys in this world? The gods are even worse. I have very high standards and these men just don't meet them."

"Perhaps I can help you with that? I could take an arrow and give you a little sting. Come on. There are some good guys out there. You can't go after Ares or mother will go ballistic."

"Ew. No freaking way," Artemis said with a disgusted look and a shake of her head.

"Yeah I agree. I don't know what mother sees in him. I mean he's very good looking but that anger and that attitude. Makes me want to punch him sometimes."

"Isn't he your father?" Artemis inquired.

Eros shrugged. "I don't know exactly. Mother's not sure herself. It might be Ares but she was around Hermes the time I was born too. Hey! How about Hermes? I hear he's unattached right now. I could just poke you guys up a bit and you're good to go. Have lots of little cute gods and goddesses popping out of you? What do you think?"

Artemis slapped him across his golden head. "Don't make such stupid jokes. That's just gross."

"Okay virgin lady. It's your loss. I actually think Hermes is a nice guy."

"You've got bad taste in guys. Maybe you should stick with the girls. You seem to be able to find which one is gorgeous. Like the girl down there," Artemis said with a shrug.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" Eros asked as he looked back down to his beauty. "I wonder if she would like to have a little fun with me."

"Eros! What about your mother?" Artemis said, scandalized.

"Oh mother won't mind if I play around with her for a little bit. I mean it won't harm anything. I could still make her fall in love with an ugly guy some other time."

"That's just mean Eros. Using the poor girl for your indulgence," Artemis scolded.

"But that's what she should be used for. She's human after all. Humans are here for our enjoyment."

"Eros…" said Artemis cautiously.

"Don't worry Artemis. It's not like I'm going to fall in love with her or anything."

* * *

A/N: Hi so I've decided to do an Eros/Psyche one first before I do my Ares/Aphrodite one because that one needs some fixing up and extra writing. Anyways, this will not be a oneshot but will probably have 3 chapters. So it'll be fast. I'll probably finish it and update all of it by next week.

Oh and give me some other pairings. Which ones do you like? They don't even have to be regular ones like Eros and Psyche. Maybe some weird ones like Ap

ollo and Athena. I don't know. Tell me what you want.

Review!


	2. Psyche

Psyche has been beautiful since the very day she was born. Not being a very conceited nor smart girl, she's never realized it. Psyche always wondered a little why the other village girls never talked to her or why her sisters were mean to her. But she only thought about it a little, for she didn't fancy or miss their company much. For Psyche, being outdoors and riding with her horse, Ode, was good enough for her.

Ode was quite an old horse but Psyche had grown up with Ode and loved him very much. Her parents often scolded her to wash her hair out or to try and wear prettier clothes to entice the village boys. But to her, Ode's love was sufficient enough for her. She needed no one else and wished to do nothing else but to roam free on the meadows surrounding the village.

She didn't really take care of herself nor brushed her hair a hundred times a day like her sisters. She cared not for the silly village boys who were always staring at her when she rode past the meadows. Her hair was always tangled from her daily ride with Ode. She was always a bit unclean and smelled like horses. But she just got more and more beautiful.

At first, Psyche shrugged off the glares that she received from the village girls and the languishing looks the boys who followed her everywhere like puppies bestowed upon her. She tried to ignore it all. After all, she didn't want to get married. Marriage meant something that Psyche just didn't understand, nor did she want to.

* * *

"You've got to chose," her mother said one day as she walked in from an hour's ride with Ode.

"Chose what?" Psyche asked innocently.

"A husband, of course," her father said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Neither her parents were especially beautiful, but the creation of Psyche was always considered to be a blessing from the Gods. Perhaps Aphrodite herself had granted their daughter with beauty and hopefully, love.

" Oh that! I don't want to get married," she responded as she grabbed for some water.

"Of course you want to get married darling," her mother responded as if it was the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard.

"Ode loves me and that is quite enough. I don't want a husband," Psyche said. It was something she said proudly and quite often.

"But darling. You must chose. A husband is most wise at your age."

"You can't force me!" Psyche yelled and stormed off, finding Ode and going for a ride.

Her parents shook their head but Psyche's rebellion didn't stop them, for she was just a kid and they were her parents. They knew what was best for her. Right? And they did try. They asked every man in the village if they would take her. At first, everyone was quite eager to get a chance at marrying the beautiful Psyche. But then, as they thought about it, all refused the offer.

Some said she was too beautiful. It just felt weird and uncomfortable being married to her. Better marry someone who was plain looking but you were able to burp and put your feet up in front of her. With Psyche, her beauty intimidated them. Some also believed that such beauty would definitely make the gods mad someday. They didn't want to be around for that. Sure, they could praise her and look at her all they wanted…but marriage? Plus, they thought she was just a little bit unsocial. Is it really wise for such a girl to go off and ride her horse everyday? What did she do in the meadows all by herself? And wouldn't other men try to steal her as well? Such questions plagued the men of the village and one by one, each refused her (actually her parents but you get the point).

Her parents were really at a loss. Who knew a beautiful girl was so hard to marry off?

"What are we to do?" her mother asked her father over the breakfast table one morning.

"I don't know," her father responded.

"Some of the villagers are really starting to hate Psyche. Some of the families who have young daughters want to get their daughters married but say that all the men are looking at Psyche. They want to kick us out of the village."

"But the men won't marry her!" her father yelled indignantly.

"Really, this is all your fault," she said. Whenever things got bad, which was often, her parents blamed each other. They loved each other very much. But bickering was what they did and they did it well.

"It comes from your side of the family. Don't you have about 10 spinster sisters or something?"

"If I had known what kind of man you were, I would've gladly stayed a spinster," her mother responded.

"If I had known what kind of woman you were, I would've gladly kissed Cerberus on all three of his heads," Psyche's father fired back.

"If I had-"

At that moment, Psyche walked in.

"Are you guys proposing to men in the village behind my back?"

Her mother and father exchanged glances.

"On three?" her father asked.

"On three what?" Psyche demanded to both her parents.

Her mother nodded and her father yelled three.

Both of them ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

After they found that no man would marry their daughter, her parents decided to pilgrimage to the Oracle at Delphi where they hoped they could get some answers. They also considered it a second honeymoon and decided to check out some of the tourist sites in Delphi. For the time, Psyche was to stay with her sisters and to mind her manners and not to scare off any other suitors. Her parents believed whoever would take Psyche could have her as soon as possible.

As soon as her parents left, Psyche was sent to do chores and labor for her sisters. She washed clothes, dishes, and floors nearly every day. Her sisters, jealous of Psyche's beauty, would gossip about everybody in town as they watched Psyche wash everything. They dreamed of being rich and marrying someone who was gorgeous and powerful.

But sometimes, she would have the time to roam in the grounds near the farm, claiming she needed to wash the clothes near the stream or to get water from the well. Sometimes, it felt as though she was being watched. But Psyche shrugged that off as her imagination on the overdrive.

Despite the work and the chores, she hoped fervently that her parents wouldn't come back anytime soon. She dreaded a husband more than anything. Psyche didn't believe in that nonsense people liked to call love. For her, it was all just a little too weird for her. Sure she loved her parents and even her sisters to some extent. But she's known them forever. She had to love them.

But falling in love with a man? Psyche didn't understand how that would work. She really didn't see why people would die or kill each other over _love_. She's heard all the ballads of heroes and the gods. There was always love in it. But how great could it possibly be? It always made people do bad things and often caused death. She merely wanted everything to stay the same. Ode was good enough for her and she needed no other.

Psyche didn't believe in love.

Until he came looking for her.

* * *

A/N: Ah, I havent been updating. It's because of school and life and soooo much work. So don't expect updates until after June 7th. I really don't like this chapter but it's the best I could do in such a short period of time. THe grammar is atrocious and some sentences probably doesn't make any sense. Sorry about that.


End file.
